Jason O'Mara
| birth_place = Sandycove, Dublin, Ireland | citizenship = Ireland United States | nationality = Irish | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = | children = 1 | relatives = Rebecca O'Mara (sister) }} Jason O'Mara (born August 6, 1972) is an Irish actor. He has starred in the American television network dramas In Justice, Life on Mars, Terra Nova, Vegas, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. O'Mara won an Irish Film and Television Award for Best Supporting Actor in The Siege of Jadotville. He is the voice actor for DC Comics' superhero Bruce Wayne / Batman in the DC Animated Movie Universe. Career O'Mara performed with The Royal Shakespeare Company. His theatre work in London and Dublin included The Jew of Malta and Popcorn, and he was nominated for Best Supporting Actor in 2002 at the Irish Theatre Awards for his portrayal of John in Neil LaBute's Bash. He appeared in Harold Pinter's The Homecoming in London and Dublin as well as Lincoln Center in New York. He had lead roles in other series, including The Agency, Band of Brothers, Monarch of the Glen, High Stakes, Playing the Field, The Bill, Berkeley Square, and Reach for the Moon. He has starred as lead character Sam Tyler in the U.S. remake of the British series Life on Mars. He also played Jim Shannon, the lead role in the 2011 Fox TV series Terra Nova. He played Philip Marlowe in a 2007 pilot entitled Marlowe. In both 2005 and 2008, O'Mara guest-starred on TNT's The Closer, playing the memorable role of Bill Croelick ("just plain Brenda!"), a psychotic man with a fixation with fire. O'Mara also guest-starred in the Criminal Minds season two episode "The Last Word" as a serial killer. O'Mara appeared in One for the Money as Joe Morelli. He also appeared on Vegas as Jack Lamb. O'Mara was cast as Bruce Wayne / Batman for the DC Universe Animated Original Movies shared universe of animated DC films based on The New 52. He has played the role in Justice League: War and Son of Batman and has reprised his role for several more films in the line, including Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and Batman: Bad Blood. O'Mara joined the cast of [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]], where he portrayed Jeffrey Mace, the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. O'Mara joined the cast of [[The Man in the High Castle (TV series)|''The Man in the High Castle]], where he portrays new series regular Wyatt Price, a black market supplier of information to Juliana Crain about comings and going from the alternate realities and the true nature of the films about those realities. O'Mara's first appearance in the role was on October 5, 2018. Personal life He married American actress Paige Turco in a Roman Catholic ceremony in Old Saybrook, Connecticut in September 2003. They have one child. In 2009, O'Mara became an American citizen. The couple separated in May 2017 and have since filed for divorce. Filmography References External links * * Category:1972 births Category:Irish emigrants to the United States Category:Irish film actors Category:Irish television actors Category:American television actors Category:Irish voice actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Living people Category:People from County Dublin Category:Alumni of Trinity College Dublin Category:20th-century Irish actors Category:21st-century Irish actors Category:People educated at St Michael's College, Dublin